Seeing Stars
by BakaCrayon
Summary: Kakashi catches his prey, and reaps the rewards. KakaIru, Smut, Lemon ;


The pale man streaked though the forest silently, a silver blur against the green. His breath came in short bursts, a sign of his exersion. But he couldn't give up, not with so much at stake. He pushed from the next branch powerfully, giving a burst of energy. His chase sensed the chakra spike and hurried foreward, though he knew he couldn't out run the other man much longer. The brunette dropped to ground level and continued to run, slowing now, he wouldn't last very long. The pale saw his chance and sprang on the brunette, knocking them both to the ground.

"I caught you." The man with silver hair annonced with a self-satisfied grin. The brunette under him rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So, what do you want as your prize?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. The silver deliberated for a moment.

"I can ask for anything?" He confirmed.

"Within reason," The other relpied.

"Hmm..." The pale man place a hand on each side of the brunette's head. "I know what I want." The pale man bent his head to kiss the other, slipping his tounge into the warm mouth with ease, exploring the already familiar cavern.

"Nggh, Kakashi...Here in the forest...?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It would take time to get back to the apartment... and I don't think I can control my self that long." He reinforced his statment by grinding himself against the other man, making his arousure apparent. The other man blushed.

"Already?"

Kakashi shrugged again. "You're too sexy for your own good..." He whispered into the other's ear before taking the earlobe into his mouth. The brunette gasped and arched inot Kakashi, who chuckled into his ear. "Well, well...Iruka, seems you're a little excited yourself..." He laughed softly, clearly enjoying himself. Iruka hmphed and entwined his finger's in Kakashi's sliver hair.

"Shut up and claim your prize." He grumbled, the tann skin of his face already red and flustered. Kakashi licked his cheek playfully. "Kakashi!" Iruka whined, whiping his face on his shoulder. Kakashi laughed and moved his body to hover over Iruka's, one knee on either side of his hips and a hand on either side of his face. The older man dipped his head to take Iruka's bottom lip in his mouth and suck on it, as his hand moved dipped beneath the waistband of his pants to untuck his shirt. Iruka gasped when Kakashi's cold fingers trailed up his abdominals and moaned when they ghosted his right nipple.

Kakashi kissed a trail along Iruka's jaw to his neck. He licked and nipped a trail to the hem of Iruka's shirt, making the tann man moan. Kakashi unzipped Iruka's flask vest and slipped his arms out of the holes, leaving it under him for protection against the harsh flooring of the forest. He pushed the other mans shirt up and ran his tounge over the taught abdominals, making Iruka shiver and moan. Kakashi drew his head back and blew on the trail of saliva, making the other moan from the contrast. Kakashi dipped his silver head to take a dusky nipple into his mouth, wondering how Iruka managed to taste so goo when he was covered in sweat. He'd ask later.

As his mouth played with one nipple his hand saw to the other, pinching and twisting it gently, making it hard. Kakashi switched nipples, leaving the one he'd previously had in his mouth cold and wet. Iruka was panting and moaning with Kakashi grinding against him and moelesting his nipples. He was just like a virgin school girl, Kakashi mentally chuckled.

The pale fingers of one hand ghosted down Iruka's abs and dipped into his pants and grapsed his hard member. Iruka moaned out but Kakashi stiffled it by reclaiming his mouth. Kakashi's thumb rubbed over Iruka's tip teasingly, the younger man cried out into Kakashi's mouth. Iruka's hands were lost in Kakashi's hair, pulling the silver impossibly closer. Kakashi moved his hand form Iruka's member and reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a small tube of lube. He coated his fingers before slipping them back into Iruka's pants. He rubbed the younger mans entrance, tring to loosing the muscles. Iruka gasped and moaned into Kakashi's kiss, giving the silver great satisfaction. He carefully slipped one finger inside the brunette, moving it in and out a few times before adding the second. He scissored his fingers, searching for the spot inside Iruka that would drive him crazy.

Kakashi hit the brunette's prostate, causing him to climax between them. Kakashi chuckled and Iruka moaned. A third pale finger entered Iruka before Kakashi deemed him ready. The pale man removed his fingers, much to the brunette's dismay, and lowered his pants. Iruka smiled lustfully and tipped his head back as Kakashi entered him.

"Kashi..." He gasped, clutching at the pale shoulders. Iruka clenched his thighs around Kakashi's hips and the pale man waited for the brunette to say go. Iruka tipped his head back and bucked against the intruding member. Kakashi moaned and thrust into the tight heat. In and out and in and out. At some point time was taken over by sensation and Kakashi grasped Iruka's cock, pumping it at hte same rythm as his thrusts. Iruka moaned and whithered. Kakashi angled his hips and managed to find Iruka's sweet spot, he hit it on every stroke after that.

Kakashi claimed Iruka's mouth in a furious kiss, plunging his tounge in and sucking the swollen bottom lip.

Iruka came first but Kakashi was only a stroke behinde. He moaned Iruka's name as his seed filled his lover. Their movements slowed as they rode our their orgasm. Kakashi barley managed not to collapse on Iruka, falling to the side and sweeping Iruka into his amrs. The tann man snuggled into Kakashi's chest.

"Are we going to sleep on the forest floor?" Iruka asked, though he had no desire to move. Ever. Kakashi just chuckled and made the handsigns to teleport them to the apartment. He miscalculated in his exhasted state anf they ended up on the living room floor. Lucky Iruka had carpet.

Iruka groaned and pushed himself away from the floor. "I need a bath..." He said, stripping as he made his way to the bathroom. Kakashi watched the brunette's strip show before standing and following suit.

Kakashi slouched against the side of the bath, opening his arms invitingly as Iruka slipped in. The brunette sat between Kakashi's legs and leaned backward against his chest. He sighed in contentment.

"I love you, Kakashi..." He said casually. The jounin chuckled.

"And I you."

Kakashi laughed softly and he carried the sleaping chuunin to bed. At some point the brunette had fallen asleep in the bath. Kakashi smiled as he lay his dolphin down and pulled some pyjamas on them both. He pulled the blanket over them both and held the sleeping man in his arms.

'Best prize ever.' He thought before falling asleep.


End file.
